


【Bill×Ron】回報

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Bill×Ron】 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：BILL．WEASLEY×RON．WEASLEY※短篇完結丶R-15指定
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Ron Weasley
Series: 【Bill×Ron】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907344
Kudos: 2





	【Bill×Ron】回報

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：BILL．WEASLEY×RON．WEASLEY  
> ※短篇完結丶R-15指定

榮恩有些迷濛的睜開酸澀的眼睛，映入眼廉的是一雙墨綠色瞳孔，腦海裡的意識慢慢清晰起來，幾秒鐘後他驚叫了一聲：「…哥？！你什麼時候回來的？」

比爾微笑著答道：「早上。你昨天是不是又玩到很晚？現在已經下午三點了。」

榮恩支支吾吾著，顯然是被說到了正點。他想起剛剛一睡醒時就看到比爾低頭望著他的樣子，頓時有點不自在地動了動身體。榮恩遲疑許久，終究忍不住好奇心口問道：「哥你…該不會從回來後就一直坐在這裡吧…？」

比爾笑而不語，看著榮恩不滿地皺起眉頭，臉上的表情卻透露出一絲窘迫——真是可愛。比爾伸出右手，有些冰冷的手指輕柔地撫摸著榮恩的頭髮，榮恩舒服地微瞇起眼睛，看到自家大哥臉上盡是帶著寵溺的溫和。

「我從比利時帶回了你最愛吃的巧克力，要吃嗎？」比爾不知道從哪變出了一盒包裝精美的巧克力在榮恩面前晃來晃去。

榮恩的眼睛一瞬間像是被什麼點亮，迫不及待伸出手想奪下巧克力，「我要！！」

比爾猛地收回手，故意忽略榮恩眼裡那顯而易見的失望，他燦笑著說：「這盒巧克力可花了我不少加隆，你是不是該給我什麼做為報答呢？？」

榮恩歪著頭，「什麼？？」

比爾把巧克力放到一旁的矮桌上，湊過去在榮恩的眉間落下一吻，而後附到他的耳邊低聲問道：「已經一個星期沒看到你了…我想碰你，可以嗎？」

比爾的手滑進榮恩敞開的睡衣裡，手指沿著他光滑流暢的曲線慢慢下滑，帶著灼熱溫度的唇一路從榮恩的眉梢、眼睛、鼻樑、鼻尖、微張的嘴唇、下巴最後停留在他的脖頸間。  
比爾溫柔地啃咬上他來回滑動的喉結，榮恩不受控制地微仰起頭，一道細微的低吟聲從他的喉嚨裡竄了出來，榮恩略微皺起眉狀似不滿地抱怨道：「我還沒答應呢…」

比爾停下動作，抬起頭吻上那張半張著的嘴唇，溫熱的舌尖輕輕掃過他的唇齒，而後輕巧的探入到榮恩無時無刻都帶著甜味的口中，「那…你的答覆是？」比爾沙啞的嗓音從他們緊貼的唇間溢出。

榮恩不由自主地回應著比爾的親吻，舌頭小心的與比爾的交纏在一起相互舔弄吮吸著，榮恩只覺得自己的臉頰滾燙的要命。在比爾放開那被自己吻得有些紅腫的唇瓣時，榮恩才小聲囁嚅著答道：「巧克力…你一定要給我喔…」

比爾輕笑了幾聲，「當然沒問題。」  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
